lyricalsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Dancony
Geography Dancony is located in the northernmost part of the world, in the polar region. It borders Panem which was part of the country until July 2015. The main island of Dancony is indirectly neighbouring Odennia, Nova Fionia, Dasmia, Poplandia, Merisla Islands, Fort Neverstill and former Tommanija which has become part of Dancony in April 2015. The northern part of the country is covered in taigas and snowy plains and features many big lakes with Blár Stöðuvatn being the biggest lake. In the southern parts the surface is covered in forests. The biggest and capital city Ofanhúsið is located in the east of the country. The second biggest city, Dankonía Kastalinn, is located in the south. About 75% of the Danconian population are living in one of these cities. Island of Tommanía Tommanija (Danconian: Tommanía) was once a sovereign state and island neighbouring Dancony. In a referendum in April 2015, the Tommanijan people decided to join Dancony as a nation. Tommanija has 13 provinces, which all have an own capital city. The island is located in the Chrosmos Sea. History It is assumed that the country was first settled in the early 400s. Particularly the south-easternmost coast was inhabited by the first people that called themselves Drakmia. It is believed that this group of people originated in Keyholeland which is to this day the most similar country to Dancony. The Drakmia believed in the Norse mythology according to historical monuments and documents. They spread across the southern part of the country and developed their very own technologies and built the first ships by the year of 1000. It is unclear why and when Drakmia stopped calling themselves Drakmia as the word was not found in any historical document after 1100. It is assumend that the word Danconian derives from Drakmia. In the following millenium, the Danconian people started building cities around their country. By 1500 the biggest city was Dankonía Kastalinn,which consisted of a castle surrounded by the first streets for wagons and buildings to live and work in. It is assumed that the early Danconians lived particularly in Monarchies but historians never found evidence of any king, queen or other royalties. Due to natural disasters and other influences, most of the Danconian people of the 1800s started moving towards the east of the country where to this day about 60% of the Danconian people live. Ofanhúsið was first reported to be the capital in 1827 when the Danconian people first introduced a governmental system. In July 2015, Panem, which consisted of 7 regions is the west of Dancony, split from the Republic after the Danconian government accepted a referendum in which 61.58% of the Panemians voted 'yes'. Dancony lost about 22.5% of its territory and about 25% of its population (125.000 citizens). On 19 July 2015, the Danconian government agreed on the independance of Panem suggesting a friendship treaty which if applied would obligate both nations to help each other out in crisis, wars and other emergency situations in the nations. Conflicts The first reported conflict derived from the year 1766. Eastern and Western Danconians started having misbeliefs about each other (the reasons are still unclear). About 10.000 people died in several incidents of battles and smaller fights that lasted for an estimated 20 years. In 2015, after the referendum of Tommanija to join Dancony was executed, Tommanijan nationalists started rioting in several places around the eastern part of Dancony. Several people were injured and killed during the riots. The Danconian government started reacting by diplomatic talks to the leaders of the Tommanijan nationalists. The Tommanijan nationalists accused the Danconian government to have corrupted the referendum for their own economical and political good. The Danconian government though disputed the accusations and stopped diplomatical talks. The riots were first called a civil war in June 2015 when several politicians were killed by Tommanijan nationalists. Both the Danconian and the Tommanijan fronts started using military weapons to fight each other. The conflicts between Tommanijan nationalists and the Danconian front ended in July 2015 with over 100.000 Danconians having left their home country to neighbouring countries and regions. Lyrical Song Contest Classic Lyrical Song Contest Category:Countries